One- shoty Czyli o tym czego zabrakło w serialu
by L-daria
Summary: Krótkie one-shoty oraz drabble bazujące na dosyć małej ilości moich ulubionych paringów w serialu. Niektóre rozdziały mogą zawierać dosyć istotne spoilery do 3 sezonu. Głównie będą się tutaj znajdować paringi Sabezra a zaraz po nim Kanera. Oczywiście nie są to jedyne rzeczy, które mam zamiar tutaj publikować. Komentujcie, piszcie. Może dzięki wam wpadnę na jakiś fajny pomysł :D


Z tego powodu, że nie lubię się rozwodzić nad tematem, napiszę krótko i na temat :P. Rozdział 1 (Tak, próba znalezienia jakiegokolwiek tematu spłonęła na konewce) zawiera dosyć spory spoiler do 3 sezonu. Ale jednocześnie jest i dużą spekulacja co może się stać. Przed przeczytaniem obejrzyj trailer do najnowszego sezonu :3

Jeżeli macie jakieś pomysły nie wahajcie się pisać. Nawet nie wiecie jak jedna wiadomość może podnieść kogoś na duchu :D

Miłej lektury!

Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że wojna rządzi się swoimi własnymi zasadami. Nie ma tam pojęć takich jak rodzina, przyjaźń, miłość, nierówność. Każdy walczy o to, żeby przeżyć i tylko to się liczy. Każdy kieruje się tym samym powodem, który może zmienić o 180 stopni sposób odbierania przez nas świata. Rebelia wcale nie różni się dużo od wojny. Często jest nawet jej powodem. Wielu ludzi często nie widzi jej albo jest ślepa na jej działania. Ale ona wciąż istnieje. Od zawsze istniała i będzie istnieć. A jej powodem jest chęć zmian. Chęć wolności, równości, miłości. Może źle się wyraziłam. Możliwość wolności, równości i miłości. Ale czy można o tak dużo prosić, gdy znajduje się na ich granicy? Czy można prosić jednocześnie o tak dużo i mało? Sami odpowiedzcie sobie na to pytanie. Jednak wcześniej przeczytajcie ostatnie zdanie tego akapitu. W końcu jesteśmy ludźmi. A ludzie od początku swojego istnienia popełniali błędy…

Być może pierwszym z nich, było przekroczenie progu szkoły wojskowej. Może było nim odwrócenie się od zasad, które w niej panowały. Może było to dołączenie do załogi Ducha. A może było to spotka nie z _nim_. Dotąd mogę się zastanawiać, co dokładnie spowodowało, że znajdowałam się wtedy w tam tym miejscu. Ale na dobrą sprawę mogło być to i również przypadkowe zrządzenie losu.

 _Los._  
Kiedyś powiedziałabym, że jest to rzecz, którą można zmienić. Którą można kreować, tworzyć według własnych upodobań. Dzisiaj jednak wiem, jak bardzo się wtedy myliłam. Bez różnicy jest to, jak chcemy coś bardzo zmienić, skoro efekt końcowy jest i tak podobny do tego, którego tak bardzo chcieliśmy uniknąć. Przed losem nie da się uciec. Zgodzę się z tymi słowami. Jedynie co można z nim zrobić to pogodzić się z nim. Albo próbować go zmienić. Nie zawsze nam się to uda, ale lepiej próbować niż siedzieć z założonymi rękami, i potem obwiniać się za czyjaś klęskę.

Niespokojnie poruszyłam się na swoim miejscu, gdy poczułam lodowaty dotyk, stykający się z moją skórą w okolicach potylicy. Lekko syknęłam, gdy lekkie muśniecie momentalnie zaczęło zwiększać swój nacisk, jednocześnie powodując paraliżujący ból. Ucisk momentalnie zelżał, jakby obawiając się, że może zrobić mi krzywdę. Gdzieś pomiędzy dźwiękiem świdrującym mój umysł usłyszałam krótkie mechaniczne skrzekotanie. Chociaż nawet nie mogłam być pewna czy to nie mój umysł sam nie zaczął naśladować dźwięków, które w ostatnim czasie cały czas mi towarzyszyły.

– Cicho Chopper – Gdzieś wokół mnie usłyszałam krótkie zdanie, które momentalnie obudziło moje otumanione zmysły. Jednak gdy chciałam tylko podnieść rękę, do miejsca, w którym chwile temu czułam zimno, coś zatrzymało ją w połowie drogi. Zanim zdążyłam zareagować, moja dłoń ponownie spoczywała na czymś twardym. Jednak tym razem nie znalazłam już w sobie siły, żeby ponownie przyłożyć ją do miejsca, które pulsowało przeraźliwym bólem.

– A.ła – Mruknęłam, gdy chłopak docisnął trochę za mocno do mojej głowy fragment lodu.

Lekko otworzyłam oczy. Gdyby nie ciemność panująca w pomieszczeniu zapewne moje oczy potrzebowałyby chwili, żeby przyzwyczaić się do jasności. Jednak nawet w mroku panującym wokół mnie zdołałam dostrzec zmartwioną twarz chłopaka, którego niesamowicie niebieskie oczy niespokojnie wpatrywały się w moja sylwetkę. Jakby próbując dostrzec coś, czego wcześniej nie zdołały ujrzeć.

– A tylko spróbujesz jeszcze raz coś takiego zrobić to – Szatyn przyłożył ponownie do mojej głowy fragment „znieczulenia" – To, sam własnoręcznie Cię podkabluje dowództwu! – Pomimo wściekłości, która emanowała od niego, w jego głosie usłyszałam ulgę. Taką, która potrafi z ramion znieść wielkie ciężary.

– Też miło mi Ciebie widzieć – Starałam się zabrzmieć jak normalniej, jednak podejrzewałam, że nie mogło to zabrzmieć zbyt przekonująco, gdy na czole chłopaka pojawiła się mała zmarszczka.

– Chopper daj znać Herze, żeby przygotowała centrum medyczne – Chłopak zwrócił się do pomarańczowego androida, jednocześnie nie spuszczając ze mnie ani na chwilę swojego wzroku.

– Ale przecież nic mi nie jest – Zaprotestowałam, próbując podnieść się z siedzenia na, którym usadowił mnie chłopak. Niestety nastolatek okazał się szybszy i zanim zdążyłam pozbierać do kupy wszystkie moje jeszcze otumanione mięśnie, on już dawno przytrzymywał mi dłonie tak, żebym nie mogła za ich pomocą podnieść się do pozycji pionowej.

– Zacznijmy do tego, jak bardzo lekko myśl nie się zachowałaś – Chłopak spoglądał na mnie z troską z lekką domieszką wściekłości. W sumie się mu nie dziwiłam. Sama bym tak samo się zachowała na jego miejscu. Jednak tamta sytuacja wymagała tego poświęcenia. On dobrze o tym wiedział. A pomimo tego wciąż spoglądał na mnie tym swoim wzrokiem, który oznaczał tyle, co obarczanie siebie samego winą.

– Ezra, dobrze wiesz, że gdyby nie to, to byśmy się stamtąd nie ruszyli! – Podniosłam głos, czując jak w moim gardle tworzy się gula.

Chłopak wstał i odwrócił się w stronę kokpitu, przy którym połyskiwały przeróżne konsolki – Nadal twierdzę, że nie było to tego warte – Usłyszałam jego przyciszony głos – Co by się stało, gdybym nie zdążył Cię złapać? I gdybyś uderzyła jeszcze o ziemię?! – Nastolatek odetchnął. Moc była silna, ale nie nieograniczona. Pewnie, gdyby nie ona siedziałabym teraz na stołku u Imperium albo gorzej wąchając kwiatki od spodu. – Co by się stało, gdyby moc zawiodła? – Jego głos lekko się załamał.

Nieznacznie podniosłam się z miejsca stworzonego na podobieństwo krzesła i podeszłam do chłopaka. Zanim ten zdążył się odwrócić, przytuliłam się do jego pleców, jednocześnie zatapiając swoją twarz w jego kości barkowej. Tak dobrze znany mi zapach uderzył w moje zmysły niczym pocisk uderzający w cel. Nigdy się nie spodziewałam, że mogłabym za tym zatęsknić. Nigdy się nie spodziewałam, że mogłabym zatęsknić za _nim_. Po chwili poczułam jak mięśnie chłopaka rozluźniają się. Oplotłam swoje ramiona szczelnie wokół jego klatki piersiowej.

Kiedyś nazywałam go dzieciakiem. Ba do dzisiaj wciąż to robię. Jednak kiedyś miało to komplet nie inne znaczenie niż teraz. Wciągnęłam mocniej jego zapach do swoich płuc. W ciągu tych paru lat, oboje się zmieniliśmy. Kiedyś dobrze wiedziałam, na czym stoimy. A wtedy gdy tak się do niego przytuliłam, stało się to dla mnie tak nie pewne niczym lód na środku jeziora!  
Po chwili, poczułam jak nastolatek niespokojnie poruszył się pod moim dotykiem. Wolnym ruchem się odwrócił i z całej siły przy tulił mnie do swojej piersi. Dopiero wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że jeszcze 3 miesiące wcześniej nie mógłby tego zrobić. Spokojnie położyłam swoją głowę na jego ramieniu i założyłam swoje ramiona na jego szyje. Jego dłonie niespokojnie powędrowały na moją talie, zataczając na niej małe koła.

Spokojnie zamknę łam oczy i starałam się wsłuchać w nie spokojny rytm jego serca. Dopiero wtedy zda łam sobie sprawę z zasad, które zła ma łam. – Pod czas wojny nie ma miłości. – Słowa mojego nauczyciela wybijały mi echo w moich uszach. Jednak zignorowałam je. Czemu miałabym się wstydzić tak ludzkich uczuć? Nagle poczułam, jak chłopak odgarnia z mojego czoła grzywkę kciukiem, po czym składa w tamto miejsce pocałunek. Moje wszelkie obawy rozwiały się niczym poranna mgła. Uśmiechnęłam się, gdy usłyszałam za sobą zgrzytanie Choppera, oraz nie spokojny głos Hery, który prawdopodobnie czekał, żeby tylko wybuchnąć. Jednak zignorowałam nawet i to. Spojrzałam na chłopaka, na którego policzkach pojawiły się nie małe rumieńce. Uśmiechnęłam się i odsunęłam się lekko od niego. Jednak ten, zamiast mnie puścić, złapał mnie prawą ręką w tali tak, że bez problemu mogłam zobaczyć na holodysku, wściekłą Herę, która niespokojnie spoglądała to na mnie to na mojego towarzysza. Spojrzałam na twarz chłopaka, która wydawała się teraz taka radosna.

– Moja droga damo i mój drogi chłopcze, jak tylko wrócicie, to zostaniecie zawieszeni!

– Wszystko przecież się dobrze skończyło – Uśmiechnęłam się, ciesząc się, że chłopak podtrzymuje mnie, tak żebym nie upadła.

Hera założyła ręce na swojej klatce piersiowej i przyjrzała się mi badawczo – Co nie zmienia faktu, że powinniście od razu dać znać, gdy plany nie idą po Waszej myśli, a nie 14 godzin po tym!

– Hera, daj im spokój, nie widzisz, że im przeszkadzasz – Gdzieś w oddali usłyszałam przyciszony głos rozbawionego Lasata.

Ezra niespokojnie odetchnął, gdy Hera już widocznie miała zamiar zacząć wypominać mu kolejne błędy. Zanim jednak zdążyła utworzyć kolejne zdanie Chopper, jednym ruchem wyłączył holodysk, jednocześnie popiskując coś w swoim języku.

– Czyli mamy spokój na kolejne dwie godziny. – Szepnęłam, czując jak uścisk chłopaka słabnie.

– Już się boje jej reakcji, jak się dowie co dokładnie się stało. – Podrapał się drugą ręką po karku.

– Zwalimy na Chopper'a. W końcu to on wyłączył holodysk - Szturchnęłam go lekko łokciem w bok, na co na jego twarzy pojawił się jeszcze szerszy uśmiech.

– Miejmy nadzieje, że tylko w to uwierzy – Spojrzeliśmy na droida, który zaczął wymachiwać swoimi mechanicznymi dłońmi w powietrzu w akcie protestu.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i mocniej przysunął mnie do siebie, tak że jego oddech niespokojnie łaskotał moją szyję.

– Cieszę się, że tu jesteś – Jego cichy szept rozbrzmiał w moich uszach niczym kołysanka dla małego dziecka.

– A ja, że mogę na Tobie polegać – Ostatni raz przytuliłam się do niego. Zatapiając swoją twarz w jego obręczy barkowej i czując jego błądzące dłonie po mojej tali, miałam tylko jedno marzenie. Chciałam, żeby tamta chwila trwała wiecznie.

W końcu jesteśmy ludźmi, a oni od początku swojego istnienia popełniali błędy.

Nie jestem właścicielką Star Wars Rebels. Zostawcie po sobie mały komentarz :D


End file.
